This invention relates to a heating system. More particularly, this invention relates to a plural heating system which supplies heated water and heated air.
An object of this invention is to provide a system which supplies heated water for various uses and heated air for space heating.
In both land based and water based recreational vehicles and like habitable structures where space is usually at a premium, it has been the general practice to provide each with a liquid or gaseous hydrocarbon fueled hot air space heating unit having a heating capacity of the order of 15,000 to 30,000 B.T.U. per hour output and of compact size, and, a similarly fueled "tank type" hot water heating unit having approximately five gallons storage capacity and a heating capacity of the order of 8,000 B.T.U. per hour and six to seven gallons per hour output with 100.degree. F. temperature rise above ambient temperature. The space heating unit and the water heating unit each respectively occupy substantially an equal volume of space in the vehicle.
The low capacity of the water heating unit places substantial limits on bathing and other hot water usage.
A further object of this invention is to provide a plural heating system which can supply heated water at two different temperatures, one for general washing use and another for making hot drinks and the like.
A further object of this invention is to provide a plural purpose single heating system having greater heating capacity for both space and water heating, viz., as much as 60,000 B.T.U. per hour heating capacity, which will supply heated air for space heating purposes, heated water at a desired temperature for use in washing or other normal hot water uses and also heated water at near to boiling temperature for use in making instant coffee or other hot drinks, and which system will occupy a space volume in the vehicle of the order of a usual current 30,000 B.T.U. heating system or a usual 8,000 B.T.U., six to seven gallons per hour current hot water system, and thus will require approximately half the space in the vehicle for the accomplishment of both space heating provided heretofore, and as much as 54 gallons per hour of water at 100.degree. F. above ambient temperature, and additionally the near boiling water for preparation of hot drinks, while combustion products discharged from the system at or below a temperature such as 325.degree. F.